shards of crystal tokyo
by dan-chan
Summary: genetic experimentation has come along way yet has changed the future forever when a charector from the past awakens in the future he is forced to fight again(story placement changed due to introduction of multiple side charectors)
1. an essay on the human psyche

Authors notes: This is my attempt at a crossover with a bunch of original charectors derived from the ideas such friends gave me.  
Ok onto the legal matters: This author has no owner ship over any said animes. Any anime expressed in said fanfiction has no legal claim. All charectors which are defined as original are mine as well as the people of whom gave me this idea. Onto the story:  
  
Prologue  
Essay on the human psyche  
Submitted by Dan werts  
Jun 3rd 2004  
  
The human psyche.  
A person is dominated by his own emotions. Several times a person will be confronted with the option of action or logical thought. Several times the person will chose action over logical thought. One of the plausible causes for this is that he is ruled by his own emotions. Emotions which are said to make a person weak in life. Often times it's shown that logic is overpowered by his emotions.  
  
The earliest "recorded" account of "emotional revenge" and "retribution" occur as early as 3000 B.C. During that time it would be the result of early infidelity and the actions of coup de tats for ruling of the thrones of the royalties.  
As time progressed logic grew with man-kinds cleverness. But then, so did the responsibilities that man-kind had to shoulder logic grew to shoulder the responsibilities he had leaving emotions to dictate some of the lesser actions in his life. So as mankind's intelligence grew so did the simple action of dictating emotions and actions.  
Thus, logic has grown in proportion with the use of emotions, yet the use of emotional reasoning over logic had led to increased intelligence as well as the use of illogical actions and reasoning. Such shown was the Egyptian coup de tats.  
In a conclusive statement, no matter how much logic exists in life the act of reason will always exist with the use of emotions.  
  
Not much of a prologue but it sets up the basis behind one of the main charectors. Don't expect much on the subject of the sm charectors till about chapter 2 or 3 


	2. shards of crystal tokyo chapter 1

Chapter 1 new beginning.  
  
It was once said that mankind is his own destroyer.. This was a common saying during the "genetic times". This was a time that mans science had developed genetic experimentation humans, animals plants and various other forms of life. Other such were species creation, psychological control, reanimation, and nuclear testing.  
These were a select few of the aspects, which had the potential to destroy humanity. Each time one of these aspects came into being the same aspect, which gave spawn to said aspects also gave rise to a method of which would destroy the original aspect keeping it in balance.  
Nuclear testing gave rise to the basis for energy reaction control. Nuclear reactive testing and use by the military destroyed multiple lives that needed to not be destroyed. The reactions that occurred in nuclear reactions gave rise to the fields of energy checking and the aspects of energy manipulation.  
Reanimation. This aspect of science allowed scientists to accelerate healing processes in a human body so that the cells destroyed in battle or in an accident would be able to be safely regenerated without lingering side effects.  
Genetic experimenting: created 2 beings from the modified remains of a long dead race of extra humans, which was said to have massive energy manipulation abilities. Though the same initially they, as part of the experimentation process, would be brought up under 2 separate living conditions each having no knowledge of each other until the end of the experiment.  
  
One was brought up under the "normal " lifestyle. Facing common problems occurring in normal every day life having no specialized training beyond basic martial arts and weighted martial arts. The family had knowledge as to what he was but was given order to tell him nothing of what he was or give him any specialized treatment due to his difference. The other rose with the knowledge that it was different from the rest of humanity in general. This other was raised to be a weapon of the army given regular modifications and implants into its body to accelerate performance. The irony of the situation became painfully apparent. This being was born as the ultimate test of mankind. Made by his own humor. It reasoned such actions as mankind's attempt to play "god". This simple knowledge sent the second project into insanity. It immediately set to work systematically killing its creators, and then setting out to Eliminate his equal, the other project. In his search purging entire cities of human population. Those who came across him and lived learned he had adopted the name of "mad".  
The equal, thrust into battle, was forced to mature rapidly as everything he had grown to now and love in life was thusly violently ripped from him. He learned what he was and what he had within his body, being the ability of energy manipulation as well as the ability to become stronger in energy manipulation. His powers grew and he faced against his equal in a single battle. He overwhelmed "madd" but left him alive hoping that MADD would learn that not all of humanity was as bad as he made it out to be.  
Initially, it was good. His equal defeated he attempted to live out his days as a normal person would trying not to call upon his powers. He took up his residence in the very house he grew up in. his friends and their loved ones numbering very few, living there as well.  
Unfortunately not every living thing is so quick to reattribute for his actions. After MADD initially reawakened from its healing sleep it set out on a vicious genocide of every living thing. It swept forth from the east upon dans city of residence then attacked violently initiating its genocide killing of his friends, remainder of family, and the only one he loved. Madd then set out and destroyed Ohio sending much dust and radiation into the air.  
Now, before proceeding in how madd was defeated it should be noted the systematic destruction and genocide was beginning to have its effects on the climate in general.  
The immense dust clouds that were sent up in the explosions, blacked out the sun in areas bringing increased cold and snow to areas, the force of the explosions modifying the earths orbit to the point in which it was just slightly farther from the sun. this caused the ice caps to expand slightly allowing a glacier to slide down from the north into Canada and southern Russia. The initial climate , adjusted by the whole of fighting became violently cooler in the years to come .  
Returning to the initial angering of the genetically modified human Dan, he was driven to near insanity by the vicious destruction brought upon his life. At the very core if his insanity lied the very source of his true power, it would seem. Upon the very essence of his insanity came the unlocking of the true powers of this genetic experiment.  
Newly fledged as a nearly insane warrior, a person brought to his end of caring, he went onto a rampage in a paramount battle against "madd" a very battle which would violently rip apart the very skies of earth.  
In their battles, they destroyed large land masses and his areas of the earth which sparked tectonic activity. The two of them brough every ounce of energy they had into this fight and upon the planet earth. Humans and animals alike were destroyed in this battle.  
The humans of the time, watched in almost near total terror as the resulting energy attacks formed into a massive attack against each other spawning what appeared to be a second sun into the west over the edge of the pacific ocean. This sun, a signal of collasal power grew then erupted as one side of power overwhelmed the other in a sudden flash bang.  
Oceans rose, citys fell mountains crumpled earth itself had begn to shudder with the force of the attack and resulting explosion volcanoes erupted as a sighn of the tumltous effects it was having on the earth. In the end of the battle, there was only silence.  
The second sun shone its brightest yet then suddenly exploded upwards in a completely previously unriveled flash bang which rattled the continents. Ice caps moved land masses whipped out the very earth was thrown into silence as a massive mushroom cloud erupted high into the atmosphere.  
In the end, the second child, dan, survived the very brutal onslaught brought unto him by madds destructively violent power. His attack ,in the end, defeated madd overwhelming him then completely eradicated madd  
Being one of reflection and learning, he took a close observation of what had happened to the earth around him then completely removed himself in a sense.he returned to his home then saw the city in ruins. He sought out life in the city finding none remaining. Upon his observations he noticed the massive ice sheets in the north spreading down wards from the country of Canada . He left on a journey then to find the source of his being. His journeys crrying him back to Iceland. There he found his very race dying out and completely powerless. Feeling sympathy he helped the race to begin its final treck and mopvement to its final homeland where it would live out the last of its days in glory. In exchange they gave him a weapon which drew on his energy to form a blade that had destructive power even mankinds greatest bombs were dim in comparison to.  
After helping out the last of his species he then sought out a method to be removed from the earth with honour.  
His journeys led him back to what remained of the military bases his initial stages. There he discovered that there was a cryogenics pod which was housed in Canaveral which hosted several life human tests and had the efficiency of a micro nuclear reactor as well as solar cells that would provide it with energy, along with those methods there was also the atmosphere resistant plating that allowed for solid ground impacts without damage to the pod and its contents.  
Upon research of the pod he found it was based in cape Canaveral florida. He knew this place well. In his first battle with mad he had initially used a shuttle to get into space as at the time he had lacked the ability to fly into space.  
As he arrived to the space complex he laughed slightly. He was able to reach into space under his own power now he had little need for any kind of rocket boosters. Yet he proceeded to go on ahead with the pod being hard based to the rocket boosters arranged in a staging method.  
Weeks of work finally resulted in the completion of the pod and the booster assembly.  
The pod constructed was very simple in design being the length of a 7 foot coffin with enough room for the cryogenics and the devices that ran it as well as room for the occupent. He made extra sure that the ablative plating was plenty enough to withstand the intense fury of re entry into the atmosphere.  
Within a day he was fully prepared for the launching of the rocket into space. If the few spectators who actually watched the launch and knew why there was a launch, they would have felt the pain and sorrow of one soul who was preparing to enter the start of a 1500 year sleep.  
  
End chapter  
  
Authors notes: this is the beginning to the story setting up one character the latter chapters will build upon this so stay tuned. 


End file.
